


Weight of the World

by c0lasmyl1fe



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brian Epstein (beatles) - Freeform, Gen, George Harrison (beatles) - Freeform, John Lennon (beatles) - Freeform, Paul McCartney (beatles) - Freeform, Ringo Starr (beatles) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0lasmyl1fe/pseuds/c0lasmyl1fe
Summary: John's feeling a little depressed about the latest press conference.





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes places after the infamous "Bigger than Jesus" statement.

Weight of the World  
(lyrics by Ringo Starr)  
.

John was beside himself. He didn't know what to do now that he had said those misleading words. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it came, but he was speaking the truth and if the public couldn't see that, . . . . well, they took it the wrong way and now he was losing his fans. People were starting to hate the Beatles and it was all his fault. He felt terrible thinking his band mates would hate him and leave for letting the fans get away.

He could understand it if they didn't want him as their leader anymore, he just hoped that Ringo, his beloved little blue eyed drummer with an understanding heart beyond comprehension would remain his friend and possibly pull him out of this mess.

The band always counted on Ringo to keep the smiles and cheerfulness in the group, it was his gift. But John couldn't, not when he, 'the Great Lennon', has plundered them so deep in trouble with his own big mouth. He couldn't ask this of Ringo, so he quietly went home to be alone in his sulks.

Then one day his manager, Brian Epstein stopped by for little visit and to deliver a letter. "It's from Ringo." he said and left his room so that John could read it alone.

This is what it said:

"_Maybe your daddy never held you like he should. Maybe your mama just held on the best she could. Every soul has a secret, You give it away or keep it. But yesterday's gone so tell me why You carry the weight, The weight of the world. It's breaking you down On your back like a boulder. Before it's too late, Get rid of it John. Get it off of your shoulder. I know you've been used, But you've gotta lose the weight of the world._

_Maybe I haven't always been there just for you. Maybe I try but then I got my own life too. Every heart has a hunger, I'm not getting any younger. And I got all the crosses I can bear. Don't give me the weight, The weight of the world. It's breaking me down On my back like a boulder. Before it's too late, Get rid of it John. Get it off of my shoulder. You know I've been used, And I gotta lose the weight of the world._

_It all comes down to who you crucify - You either kiss the future or the past goodbye. We could fly so high, But we carry the weight - The weight of the world. It's breaking us down On our backs like a boulder. Before it's too late, Get rid of it John. Get it off of our shoulders. We've all been used And we've gotta lose the weight of the world. _

_It's taking us down And the night's growing colder. Just blame it on fate -That was yesterday John, And we're just growing older. We've all been abused, Now it's time to lose the weight of the world._

_Love Rinsgy_"

Well, John was better after that.


End file.
